


Midwinter Visit

by silvertrails



Series: A Creature of Two Worlds [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Maglor meets Elrond's twins for the first time.





	Midwinter Visit

**Midwinter Visit  
** By CC  
December, 2012 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This quadruple drabble is for Min, who wanted Lord of the Rings, and Elrond! Merry Christmas, dear! I hope you like this! =)

* * *

Elrond sat on a blanket, along with Celebrían and their twin sons. They were toddlers still, but it was already obvious how different they were. While Elrohir could sit for hours watching a tree, Elladan kept trying to escape the blanket, and if allowed, the clearing. Gildor and Erestor stood beyond the trees, ready to stop any unwanted visitor, and Glorfindel had gone ahead to guide Maglor inside the vale. 

It had been difficult to convince Maglor to come in, but Elrond could not bring his children outside the vale so in the end his adoptive father had agreed to come and meet them. Elrond hoped that Eärendil and Elwing understood. He had loved his parents as any small child did, but if Eärendil had been home or Elwing had not thrown herself from a cliff…

“What is it, Elrond?” Celebrían was looking at him with a measure of concern, and even the twins had stopped their antics. Elrohir seemed to be about to cry, and Elladan would follow.

Elrond smiled and took her hand. “The past sometimes haunts me, my love, but today is not the day to dwell on it. I want this to be a joyous occasion.”

Celebrían smiled and took Elrohir in her arms while Elladan climbed into Elrond’s lap. That was when the sound of soft steps made Elrond look up. There stood Maglor, dressed for the outside winter, thinner than Elrond remembered. If only Maglor accepted to stay inside the borders of the vale during the worst of the winter… 

Elrond placed Elladan on the blanket and stood, arms open. “Father, I am so glad you came to meet my sons.”

Maglor allowed himself to be embraced, and even placed an arm around Elrond’s shoulders. It was obvious that he didn’t feel comfortable with so many Elves around him, but he smiled at Elrond.

“Greetings, my son,” he said very quietly. “You look well, Celebrían.” 

“Thank you, cousin,” Celebrían said, giving him a bright smile. 

Maglor knelt beside her and looked at the twins, probably remembering another time and place. They both looked at Maglor curiously, but it was Elrohir who opened his arms first, Elladan crawling into his lap after studying him for a moment. 

Maglor smiled and kissed the tops of their heads. “They are beautiful,” he said. “May their lives be long and happy, may they know only peace in Ennorath.”


End file.
